Bicycles including a front triangle and a rear triangle (suspension bicycles) coupled for pivotal movement during operation, are well known in the art. Generally, in bicycles of this type the frame is formed of two components, a front triangle and a rear triangle, that are pivotally coupled with shock-absorbing type cylinders connected therebetween to allow limited relative pivotal movement. Relative movement between the front and rear triangles during use is generally referred to as suspension movement or travel. One purpose of the pivotal movement is to smooth the ride during high stress rides such as cross-country travel, mountain biking, etc.
A major problem that occurs in suspension bicycles is that as the rear triangle and/or front triangle move relative to each other, the drive chain can move several inches from its normal position. Thus, the position of the chain relative to the chainstay and the derailleur shifts substantially and can in some instances move sufficiently to impair operation of, or damage the derailleur.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object the present invention to provide a new and improved suspension bicycle derailleur mounting apparatus for movably mounting the derailleur.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suspension bicycle derailleur mounting apparatus for movably mounting the derailleur to maintain shifting performance, to maintain chain retention, and to maintain good front derailleur to chainstay clearance at desired points along the travel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suspension bicycle derailleur mounting apparatus for movably mounting the derailleur that produces a shorter drop in drive side chainstay in order to clear the front derailluer cage through travel and allows for a stronger lighter frame design.
Another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved suspension bicycle derailleur mounting apparatus for movably mounting the derailleur that allows a wider range of rear suspension pivot locations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to maintain chain retention at desired points along the travel.